Gaara's New Life
by Hae-Yoon
Summary: Temari persuades Gaara to go to high school. At high school, Gaara begins to build a brand new life, and he leaves the old one behind. But sometimes the past catches up to you.
1. First Day

Gaara glared pointedly at his two siblings, not believing the news that had just arrived. It was absolutely unthinkable. He had already avoided school for quite sometime, and told Temari flatly that he didn't need any education. Now Gaara was absolutely dumbfounded, although he didn't show it. Obviously he didn't. That was simply Gaara. An anti-social type guy, no one could ever tell what Gaara was thinking.

"I'm not going to school." He said in his flat, emotionless voice. Temari looked slightly worried; she knew he had a very bad temper. Kankuro snuck out of the room, he refused to stick around if Gaara was going to get mad. Temari wanted to do the same, but as the oldest she thought that she should show some more grit.

"Gaara will you go to school, please? It'll be good for you." Temari pleaded Gaara. "You'll meet a lot of people and learn a lot. Oh, please Gaara. Mother would have wanted it." Temari felt eternally guilty about bringing up their mother, Gaara's birth had caused her death, but she was determined to persuade him to go to school.

Gaara flinched mentally at Temari's words. Those words hit him hard. He carried the burden of his mother's death, and mention of her could send him sulking for hours. _Yes, she would want me to go to school._ Gaara knew that he would have to go.

"Okay. I'll go." He said quietly. Gaara heard Temari let out a small sigh. He went over to his room, looking solemly at the picture of his mother. Gaara lay on his bed, staring blankly at his ceiling. _School tomorrow. _Going to school was almost forgien for Gaara. He had gone when he was seven, and was expelled for nearly strangling for a fellow student. Gaara was going to enter his third year of high school. Gaara soon fell into a restless sleep.

"Gaara?" Gaara heard someone calling him. "It's morning and we have to get ready for school." He got out of bed and was ready within ten minutes. Gaara was wearing all black, just like every other day. Without speaking to anyone, he left the house and headed toward school on his motorcycle.

"Hey! Who's that?" Gaara heard Ino ask loudly, ever the gossiper. "I think he's new this year. Ooh, he's pretty cute." Gaara passed her as she giggled.

"And of course Choji ISN'T your boyfriend." Sakura said, poking Ino hard. Ino ignored this comment, and scanned the crowds to make sure that Choji wasn't in the crowd. Gaara ignored all the whispers and giggles of the crowd as he passed by them. He glanced down at the schedule that Temari had handed him the day before. _I've got homeroom with Kakashi. Then science first period with Anko. _Gaara thought as he glanced over his schedule.

"Gaara!" Temari cried out, completely out of breath. "You left the house without saying anything." Gaara turned around without saying anything. The bell rang, cutting off anything Temari was about to say. Gaara headed toward his homeroom, which was room #113. He slumped into a seat as far back as possible. People filed in, and took their seats. Ten minutes after the bell had rang, the teacher still hadn't come.

"Yo!" A very late Kakashi sensei greeted his class. He smiled, although it was impossible to tell he was smiling through his face mask. Kakashi sensei began to take role, and frowned after a moment. "Gaara. Do you have a last name?" The whole class turned around and stared at Gaara. The girls giggled and blushed, and all the boys simply glared.

"No. I'm just Gaara." He replied, ignoring all the giggles and glares. Kakashi sensei simply shrugged and continued down the list.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Kakashi sensei looked up. A small voice said 'Here.' Kakashi sensei's one visible eye widened. "Are you related to Neji Hyuuga?" Hinata nodded. "That kid is a genius." He commented, and continued down the list. Kakashi sensei welcomed them to another year at the school, and the bell rang. Gaara went through the rest of the day slightly confused and bored. He noticed that Hinata Hyuuga was in every single one of the classes. The bell rang signaling the end of the day, and kids shot out of the room. Gaara left as well, staring at the ground and deep in thought. And then suddenly, WHAM! He had run into someone and sent the person flying to the ground.

Gaara looked down, it was that Hinata girl. He held out a hand to help her up. She took it, muttered an apology, and went hurrying off. Gaara shrugged and walked off, his hands in his pockets. Within moments he had hopped onto his motorcycle and he was heading home. Gaara got home to find Temari and her friend already there, huddling over something. He could barely hear their conversation.

"He sent you a love note?" Tenten practically squealed. "How adorable is that?" Temari rolled her eyes at her energetic friend.

"It's not that big of a deal. I think Shikamaru's liked me for a while." Temari replied, trying to her hide her slight embarrassed.

"I'll be in my room." Gaara said gruffly. He ignored Tenten's surprised face as he headed toward his room.

"Who's he? He's pretty cute." Tenten giggled behind his back.

"Don't even think about it. He's my little brother." Temari warned her. "Hey Gaara, you okay? You look a little distracted." Temari asked worriedly. Gaara shut the door on her and slumped onto his bed. He played with the corner of his sheet. Yes, he was distracted. He couldn't get the girl off his mind. Hinata Hyuuga.

-----

Hiya! This is my first Fanfic so it's not great. Haha, hope you guys like it!


	2. Accepted into the Clique

As usual, Gaara was up and heading toward school before any of his siblings. And as usual, he was thinking constantly about Hinata Hyuuga. Within the past two weeks they had always found a couple of minutes to talk to each other, but never for very long. Still, Gaara felt an attraction to her. He slipped into homeroom and took his place in the back as usual. He saw the timid Hinata take a seat near the very front of the room. Gaara sighed silently. All his life he had loved nor liked anyone, not even his siblings. So why did he feel this was whenever he saw the Hyuuga girl? It was a mystery. He didn't pay attention at all as Kakashi sensei entered the room, very late as usual. Gaara dazed for the rest of the day until lunch.

"Umm, Gaara-kun?" A hesitant voice called out. Gaara turned around to see a very red faced Hinata calling him. "Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to, well, if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch." Hinata motioned toward her table where Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Choji were sitting. Gaara shrugged and nodded. He followed Hinata over to her table.

"Hi Gaara!" Ino exclaimed, Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's flirtatious attitude. Sasuke turned Ino around and gave her a kiss. "Oops! Sorry Sasuke!" Ino giggled at Sasuke, giving him a big grin. Sasuke seemed to immediately forgive Ino.

"Umm this is Ino. And the pink haired girl is Sakura, Choji's sitting next to her, Sasuke's the black haired one, and Naruto's the blonde one." Hinata introduced everyone. Everyone gave Gaara a 'hi' in return. He sat down and nodded at them in acknowledgement. Everyone was pointing and whispering at Gaara. The clique was probably the most popular in the school, with Ino as the leader. Within two days of going to the school, Gaara had been accepted into the group.

"Has Hinata told you about the party tomorrow? It's going to be at the all and wonderful Hyuuga mansion. Eight a clock." Ino giggled. Gaara noted that Ino giggled practically every other sentence. "I'm coming with Sasuke, and guess who asked Sakura?" Sakura turned bright red, but Naruto simply grinned.

"Sakura and I are going to the party together." Naruto announced, giving Sakura a goofy smile. Ino laughed and continued.

"So, Shikamaru is going with Temari, no surprise there. They've been flirting for the longest time, I wish he would just ask her out! Oh, Hinata you really should ask someone. Choji, you don't have a chance with anyone!" Ino laughed, and Choji looked very indignant at Ino's last sentence.

"I'm just too good for all those girls!" Choji retorted, and everyone at the table except for Gaara began to crack up. Choji lapsed into silence for the rest of the lunch while the others discussed the party.

"O fuck! Hinata, can you get the drinks? My dad thinks I've been drinking too much lately." Sakura rolled her eyes at her dad's foolishness.

"Of course I can. My dad hardly cares about what I do." Hinata replied. "And don't worry Ino; I can't be dateless at my own party."

"Thing about you is your too shy Hinata. Loosen up and find a nice guy for you." Ino scolded. Hinata looked over at Gaara, but turned away quickly.

"Oh yeah, so you know that girl, what's her name again? Um. The one that's been really annoying lately." Sakura piped up suddenly.

"Oh! Tenten? Anyways, I've heard those two guys, Kankuro and your brother Hinata, they're totally crushing on her." Ino replied, rolling her eyes. "And speaking of crushes Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Lee totally have the hots for you."

"I don't like them, so don't even think about trying to hook me up Ino." Hinata replied firmly, Ino pouted.

Gaara spent the rest of the lunch listening and mostly looking over at Hinata, she really was quite cute. Lunch passed without anything interesting occurring, and the bell rang in no time at all. Gaara barely listened to Anko sensei as she lectured during science. Jiraiya sent the class to work on page 221 while he 'researched' on the internet. In his last period, Gaara was sitting right next to Hinata. He could see her blushing out of the corner of her eye. Iruka told the class to do whatever they wanted all period, and Gaara was soon talking to Hinata. He actually found himself smiling at Hinata, which was extremely unusual of him.

"Are you going to go to the party Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked. Gaara noted that she was the only person in the school who said 'kun' to him.

"I'm not really sure. I might." Gaara replied. He could imagine going to the party with Hinata, arriving there with her, and spending the night with her. Hinata's voice broke through his daydreams.

"I- I was wondering if y-you would g-go t-t-to the party w-with m-me." Hinata managed to stammer out. She turned bright red and buried her head in her hands. Off of an impulse, Gaara lifted her face up and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Why wouldn't I go with you?" Gaara asked her, smiling at her. Gaara, for the first time in his life, felt truly happy. Here was someone he truly felt comfortable and at ease with. In the last forty-five minutes Hinata had broke down all of Gaara's barriers, but he had no problem with it. For the last sixteen years of his life, Gaara had never met anyone who could take away his barriers. Not even Temari or Kankuro could do it, he never expected a girl he had just met to awaken another part of him. For the first time, he felt like a person, and not like a social outcast. "Thank you Hinata." Hinata looked up at him.

"For what?" Hinata asked, looking slightly confused.

"For coming into my life." Gaara answered, squeezing her hand slightly. Hinata gave him a shy smile.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:30, okay? You'll be at Sakura's house, right?" Gaara asked her, Hinata nodded.

"And um you're the only one who can drive so they were wondering if you could give all of them a ride." Hinata asked him. Gaara nodded. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Hinata and Gaara left the room together. Kiba, Shino, Lee, and many other guys were giving Gaara 'the evil eye.'

"Well, see you tomorrow Hinata." Gaara said, once they got to the parking lot, Neji was already waiting for Hinata. She left Gaara's side and slid into Neji's car. Gaara smiled at Hinata's back, today had been a great day.

-----

The next chapter is going to be the party D Beware, a bit more than teen content, but nothing gross. R&R please!


	3. The Party

Gaara was at Naruto's house. No, not house, mansion, Gaara corrected himself. Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru were there as well. They were all there hanging out before the party. The other three were amazed by Gaara's transformation. He wasn't nearly as open as he was with Hinata, they had been on the phone for nearly the whole night, but it was a start. He even smiled, and let out a couple of laughs.

"Hey Choji. What happened to 'I'm too good for all the girls!' You don't even have a date." Naruto joked, he got a punch across the face for it. "Holy shit Choji, loosen up. You know I was joking."

"You guys are both idiots." Sasuke commented, rolling his eyes.

"We need to get your girlfriend over here to control you."

"Oh shut up."

"I win." Naruto stuck his tongue out. Gaara smiled at the two friends arguing, but Naruto turned to him suddenly. "But man, you are fucking lucky to get with Hinata. I mean, practically every guy in the school is like head over heals for her. I mean, she's fucking hot!" Gaara laughed.

"You're kidding me. She's so freaking shy though." Gaara replied, his eyes widening a little.

"Dude, you are gonna get some big-time rivals, which is pretty shitty. Some of the guys at the school will do anything to get a girl. And you never know, I've heard Hinata's got like a secret evil side." Naruto replied, suddenly serious.

"Hinata's not gonna go hook up with some bastard, I trust her, don't worry. Well I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend, but all in good time." Gaara said. Everybody laughed. "Hey you guys, it's 7:30, better go pick up the girls." Gaara was the only one who could drive besides Shikamaru, who was too lazy to drive anyways, so he was going to take everybody.

"Hey, wait, everybody can't fit. You're taking Kankuro's car and his car has eight seats. There are gonna be ten people." Shikamaru pointed out.

"We'll figure something out." Gaara said dismissively.

"Hinata should have stayed at her house." Naruto grumbled. "Why'd she have to meet up with the girls at Sakura's house?" This earned him another punch across the face, this time delivered by Gaara. Naruto threw his hands up in the air, and everyone piled into the car. They arrived at Sakura's mansion in no time. They all went up to the door and rang the bell. Hinata got there first.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Was all Gaara could manage as he stared at Hinata. And she certainly did look beautiful. She was wearing a black dress that accentuated her curves and chest. Hanging from ears were large silver heart shaped earrings with a matching necklace. Her blue eyes were bright and sparkling. Gaara swooped down and picked her up, giving her a little kiss on her cheek. Hinata giggled and blushed. Ino, Temari, and Sakura came down. Ino was wearing a short, sparkling red dress. Soon she and Sasuke were having a very non-verbal greeting. Temari was wearing a white dress, and Sakura a light pink one. They all went to the car and tried to fit themselves all in. It ended up with Ino in a very delighted Sasuke's lap, Sakura, Naruto, Choji in the back, and Gaara and Hinata in the front. The two of them locked hands as they went towards Hinata's house.

"Here we are!" Gaara announced, stopping the car. Everyone got out, smiling and giggling. Gaara went around the car and opened the door for Hinata, and carried her toward the house. The party was already in full swing, with many people from school already there. Neji was with Tenten, and a very disgruntled Kankuro glaring jealously at them. Gaara and the group all grabbed some sake and sat down on the couch.

"You won't beat me!" Naruto exclaimed at Gaara several minutes later, they were having a drinking contest.

"Go Gaara go!" Cried a very drunk Hinata. She wasn't the only one, nearly everyone there was very and extremely drunk. A few minutes later a defeated Naruto stumbled over to Sakura. They soon started a game of spin the bottle, which ended up with some very jealous boyfriends and girlfriends. Everybody was having fun and was dancing or something of the sort. Hinata was sitting in Gaara's lap, but she still wasn't taller than him.

"Gaara-kun." Hinata sighed, settling her head on his chest. "I love you." This statement was probably spurred by the large amount of alcohol she had consumed, but it encouraged Gaara.

"Will you be my girlfriend Hinata?" He asked her, his words were very slurred but it had quite an effect on Hinata.

"Of course I do Gaara-Kun." She looked up at him, and within moments their lips were locked. It was a kiss that could have lasted for seconds, minutes, or hours. It didn't matter to Gaara. What matter to him was that he was with Hinata Hyuuga. "God Hinata, I really think I do love you." And Gaara wasn't saying that because of all of the sake he had drunk. They broke apart and Gaara stared into Hinata's big blue eyes.

"Gaara and Hinata are such a perfect couple." Squealed Ino to Sakura, holding up a bottle of sake. "Of course some people don't agree." Ino waved over at the many boys who were glaring profoundly at Gaara.

"Oh who cares about them! If they really like each other, then they won't care about what other people think." Sakura said dismissively.

"But you know, Kiba'll go to _any_ lengths to get revenge." Ino replied, putting emphasis on the word 'any'. Sakura simply laughed, thinking that Kiba could do no harm. Ino shrugged and stumbled off of the couch.

"Let's start a drinking game! First one to puke gets a punishment! Or a dare." She added as a second thought. Many people joined in this game enthusiastically. Not to anyone's surprise, Naruto was the first to barf.

"I say he jumps into the lake!" Sasuke called out. Hinata owned a lake, which was a few minutes from her house. It was extremely cold at this time of day and year, ice cold in fact.

"No let's say he jumps in naked!" Kiba said who particularly despised Naruto. He glared maliciously at Kiba, but nearly everyone in the crowd liked this idea. The only ones who didn't like the idea was Ino, Sakura, Choji, Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara. But there was no changing everyone's minds, so soon they were off to the lake with a very subdued Naruto.

"Hey hey, you lost the game and now you get punishment! Don't look so glum about it!" Kiba called out grinning. Naruto sent him another glare. If he hadn't drunk so much sake, he wouldn't had even thought about doing this. But the fact of the matter was that he was drunk, so he did strip down, and was soon shivering in the cold night air. Many girls giggled and whistled, while the guys simply roared with laughter. Many people got their cameras out.

"Anyone takes a picture, I kill them." Sasuke shouted at them. Cameras were immediately put away. Sasuke had been took to juvie once for attempted murder, and they weren't taking any chances.

Naruto took a big breath and jumped into the lake and let out a tiny yelp. But he stayed in there for fifteen seconds, as Kiba had decided. He then swam quickly out of the lake, out to Sakura who was waiting for him with his clothes. The cloud dispersed, still laughing over Naruto's punishment. Both Ino and Sasuke felt terrible.

"You guys do realize what this means right?" Sasuke finally spoke up.

"We need revenge." Ino answered through clenched teeth. And if Ino wanted revenge, her chosen victim better watch out. Everybody nodded, and Kiba's fate was sealed.

-----

I hope you liked this chapter! Review please D


	4. Revenge

The whole group was assembled at Gaara's house, and Plan Revenge was almost complete. They would split into groups. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke had the most important job of them all, but we'll get to that later. Naruto and Choji, and Ino and Sakura were the other two pairs. With a solemn nod, the group split up.

"Gaara-Kun, coast clear." Hinata whispered into her walkie-talkie. Gaara and Sasuke snuck into Kiba's backyard. Gaara stopped suddenly; holding out his had to halt Sasuke. Kiba was in the backyard, feeding Akamaru. They had almost walked straight into Kiba. Gaara's whole body was tense. Kiba went back inside, and Gaara and Sasuke darted into Kiba's backyard. Within five minutes they were back out of it, holding a large brown bag.

"Mission accomplished." Gaara announced once they had left Kiba's neighborhood. Everyone on the other end cheered.

"Meet us at the park fast." Naruto replied, triumph in his voice. Sasuke tossed the large bag over his shoulder and followed Gaara. They arrived at the park within minutes.

"I've got my phone." Naruto said, producing his black cell phone. He dialed Kiba's number grinning. Kiba answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" His voice asked uncertainly.

"Hiya Kiba!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto? What do you want?"

"Oh it's this dog of your, Akamaru is its name right? It got loose and was trying to attack us. I think you might want to come fetch it. The dog's not in a good shape." There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Naruto you BITCH!" Kiba's angry voice rang out.

"Meet us at the park within the next 5 minutes or else you'll never see your dog again." Naruto hung up the phone.

"We've got the video camera!" Called two muffled voices. Sakura and Ino had hid up in a tree.

"Everybody else hide!" Naruto ordered them. The only ones left were Choji and Naruto. Choji was there to stop Kiba from attacking. His job was to look threatening and crack his knuckles every once in a while. A very breathless Kiba arrived at the park.

"Where's Akamaru you bastards." He snarled out. Naruto held up the brown sack.

"Wait! We're not going to hand him over just like that! I want you to grovel and beg. Like a dog." Naruto said, grinning maliciously.

"Fuck you, son of a bitch!" Kiba looked like he wanted to rip Naruto to shreds, but Choji was doing his job very well.

"I could always call the animal shelter telling them how vicious Akamaru is." Naruto commented in a very bored voice.

"Go fuck yourself because you know no one else will." Kiba growled. Naruto got his phone out and started to dial the animal shelter.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Kiba bellowed, eyeing the phone. When Naruto held it up to his ear, Kiba finally cried out, "OKAY OKAY! I'll do it!"

"I'm waiting." Naruto replied, raising his eyebrows. He closed the phone and crossed his arms.

Kiba did quite a good job. He begged, panted, and acted like a dog. He even swallowed a disgusting biscuit that Naruto had brought along. Kiba even listened to Naruto's orders of 'Sit! Rollover doggy! That's a good dog.' Everyone could practically hear Kiba grinding his teeth through this torture. A good ten minutes later, Naruto finally let Kiba stop 'playing dog.' He motioned for everyone to come out of their hiding spots.

"We now have a video recording of everything you just did." Ino announced, Kiba looked even more horrified, Sakura giggled.

"That's what you get for trying to mess with us." Sasuke growled angrily. "And that video is going on the internet."

"Wait, I'll do anything, anything at all! Just don't put that video on the internet!" Kiba cried.

"Anything? Well, I'll go with that." Naruto said, grinning maliciously. "I want you to follow any orders we give you for a week. Easy enough. But you'll want to keep us in a good mood, or else the orders just might get worse." Kiba was about to reject, but bit his lip.

"What if I just beat you all up right now, steal that video, and tear it up?" Kiba asks, a glint in his eye. Gaara lost his temper. He stepped forward very swiftly and socked Kiba against the face. Kiba was sent flying many feet.

"Okay okay! Anything you order me!" Kiba cried again, wiping blood off of his lips and eyeing Gaara warily. Hinata let out a sigh of relief, it had all worked out.

"Get out of here, we'll decide what to do with you later." Naruto glared at him, and threw Akamaru at him. Kiba scrambled out of sight.

"Mission success!" Choji announced, they all high-fived and grinned..

"Sleepover at my house to celebrate our victory!" Gaara yelled out. Everyone cheered.

-----

Hi again! I've done like four chapters tonight, so no more till tomorow. And I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic. And for you Kiba fans, sorry that I'm making him the evil guy. And for others of you, I hope your glad he got what was coming to him.


End file.
